


Fluffiest of them all

by MintSlice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contests, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: Aoba finds himself in a strange forest with Clear and Ren. They are approached by strange shadows that turn out to be human-like cats! When it is discovered how fluffy these cats are, Ren, out of jealousy, issues a contest.





	Fluffiest of them all

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is inspired by the part in Chiral Night Rhythm Carnival where Clear and Ren meet Asato and Clear fluffs his tail and Ren appears to get jealous and asks 'Who is fluffier?'. (I believe this story was used in the Chiral Night performance of 2017 but I haven't seen it yet so I don't know if they made a unique story for the game or not.)
> 
> All the fluff! I just couldn't resist. I had to explore this idea of Ren's competitiveness over being fluffy.

Aoba wasn’t sure how exactly he got there, but when he opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of a dense forest. His ass hurt and so did his head. He figured that he must have somehow fallen from the sky, but that made no sense. How could he have possibly fallen from the sky? But then why else would his body hurt so much? These thoughts swirled around in his head until he felt a little face bump against his arm.

“Aoba. Your thought process is in overdrive. You are at risk of overheating.” Ren stated plainly, looking up at Aoba.

“Ah, Ren! You’re here too! Thank goodness.” Aoba picked Ren up in his arms and cradled the puppy for a little while as he got his bearings. He leaned against the tree and sighed. Where on earth were they?

“Ah! Master! You’re down there?” came a voice from above them. Aoba looked up immediately to see Clear stuck in one of the branches of the tree he was leaning against.

“Clear? You’re here too? What’s going on?” Aoba’s head began to swirl again and Ren issued another warning.

“Aoba, if you do not calm down your systems may short-circuit.”

“Ren… I’m fine. More importantly, Clear! Get down here!” Aoba shouted up to the tree tops.

“Okay!” Clear yelled and immediately jumped out of the tree.

“W-Whoa! Clear! Be careful!” Aoba jumped back from Clear as he landed, making sure to give him space. “Do you know where we are?” He asked, leaning in to check on Clear.

“Not at all,” Clear chirped happily. Aoba frowned at him and looked around.

“Aoba. Presence detected,” Ren piped up suddenly and Aoba looked around in surprise.

“Huh? Where? I don’t see or hear anything.”

“I hear them, Master! There are three of them, moving in from the west.” Clear nodded in the direction that the sound was coming from and Aoba followed his gaze anxiously. Eventually three figures could be seen approaching them cautiously. It was clear that they were being observed as much as they were observing.

“Shit, what do we do?” Aoba put Ren down on the ground and assumed a defensive stance. It was likely that the approaching beings would initiate a fight.

“We do not yet know what their objective is. It is best to remain calm and not hostile,” Ren suggested, hiding behind one of Aoba’s legs. Aoba could see the shapes coming closer and closer, turning into more human shaped things.

“Aah, this could be bad,” he muttered and stayed in a defensive position.

“Hey! Hello! Who are you?” Clear called out as the shapes got within hearing range.

“C-Clear! Shh! What are you thinking?” Aoba hissed, but Clear ignored him and ventured towards the shadows. “Clear! Wati!” Aoba called, but Clear was attacked by a large black shadow that jumped out at him.

“Wah!” Clear cried as he dodged the oncoming attack. Suddenly the two other shadows jumped out and attacked as well. Clear fended them off easily, but he was not about to get into a fight like this. “Violence is bad!” He called and hit the smallest shadow right on the head between his ears.

“Ow!” The small shadow yelled, covering his head where he was hit. His ears flicked down and he crouched close to the ground.

“I am very sorry, but you attacked me first!” Clear practically pouted at having been forced to resort to violence himself.

“Who are you people?” Aoba asked, approaching cautiously. “Wait a second. Cat ears? All of you have cat ears? Is there some kind of costume party nearby?” The small shadow stood up and looked at Aoba with large angry eyes.

“What do you mean? These are our normal ears! You’re the one’s who’re weird!” The small shadow called as he stomped forward. “Never mind who we are, who are you? Where are your ears and tail?” Aoba blinked at him blankly before responding.

“No, no, no, no, people don’t generally have cat ears and a tail! That’s weird!” The small shadow came into the light and Aoba could see the glare on his face. 

“Two-Canes?” The small… Cat? Asked. Aoba had no idea what he meant, so he shook his head.

“We’re just people who got lost. What is this place?”

“What do you mean ‘this place’, we’re in Sisa”

“Where’s that?”

“What? It’s here! This whole country!” the small cat replied, raising an eyebrow at Aoba. Aoba was still hopelessly lost.

“Aoba, I have no data regarding the location ‘Sisa’” Ren piped up from behind.

“Wow! The dog spoke!” The bigger, black shadow said, and came into the light himself. He was tall with black hair, dark skin, and amazingly blue eyes. Aoba stood in awe looking at him.

“O-Of course he spoke! He’s an Allmate!” Aoba huffed, embarrassed by being so caught up in those blue eyes.

“All… Mate?” The black cat repeated. 

“What? You don’t know about Allmates?” Aoba gaped at him. The smaller cat shook his head, too, and Aoba was dumbfounded. “What is going on here?”

“Regardless, state your name,” The third shadow approached them then, and revealed himself to be an impossibly beautiful white cat with an eye patch over one eye. His other eye was an equally enchanting, but paler, blue to the black cat.

“M-Me? Oh, uh, I’m Aoba. This is Clear and this little guy is Ren.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Ren added. The small cat seemed speechless, but eventually stuttered his own reply.

“I-I’m Konoe. This is Asato,” he indicated to the black cat, “And this is Rai,” he finished, pointing to the white cat.

“N-Nice to meet you,” Aoba practically whispered, still in awe. 

“Um, if I may, are those ears… Real?” Clear suddenly spoke, and all heads turned towards him. “I-I mean! They look so fluffy. May… May I touch them?” he asked timidly. Konoe looked to Asato and Rai, then back to Clear.

“I mean… I guess it’s fine,” Konoe mumbled as he approached Clear. He bowed his head forward slightly to give Clear good access to his fur.

“Ooh! It’s so soft! Master, you have to touch him too!” Clear seemed giddy with excitement over touching the soft fur of Konoe’s ears. 

“C-Clear!” Aoba protested, but Konoe approached him and bowed his head again.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.” Konoe said as he presented his ears for Aoba to touch. With slight hesitance, Aoba reached out his hand and felt the soft ears before him.

“W...Wow, they’re so soft!”

“What about your tail?” Clear piped up again, this time turning to Asato and inspecting his rear.

“Ah. I don’t mind if you’d like to touch it.” Asato said. He looked apprehensive, but he had given Clear permission, so Clear dove right in and felt up his tail.

“Uwah! It’s so soft! Master! Master! Come pet this tail, too!” flowers appeared to be floating around his head Clear was so cheerful. Aoba joined him to try touching Asato’s tail too.

“Ooh, you’re right! So soft and fluffy!” Aoba said as he stroked the fur on Asato’s tail gently.

“Who is fluffier?!” Ren suddenly spoke up. Both Aoba and Clear turned to face him.

“W-What?” Aoba said, dumbfounded.

“I said; Who is fluffier?” there was a dangerously low tone to Ren’s voice, and Aoba was shocked to hear it. He’d never heard such a voice from the small pup. “Who is fluffier between them and myself?”

“Wait, wait, wait! Ren? What’s gotten into you?”

“Who IS fluffier?” Asato wondered aloud. Konoe looked between him and the puppy.

“Hmm, I wonder.” 

“Alright. Challenge accepted!” Rai announced. He came forward and picked up Ren. “We will all examine your fur and judge on this as well.

“Very well,” Ren replied, “Let us commence!” Rai carried Ren over to where Clear and Aoba were and thrust the puppy at them.

“Rate his fluffiness” Rai demanded. Aoba shied away a bit, overwhelmed by the turn of events, but Clear perked right up and jumped forward.

“Okay!” Clear brought one hand forward and fluffed Ren’s tail firmly but gently. “Hmm, Ren-san has fluff percentage of approximately 78%”

“Ho, is that so?” Rai replied. He then pulled Konoe closer and thrust him before Clear. “What about this one?”

“Hmmm,” Clear hummed to himself as he felt Konoe’s tail. “Konoe-san has a fluff percentage of 62%.” Clear said firmly.

“Wait! What? You’re just making your friend look better!” Konoe protested, feeling his pride being cut by the insinuation that being less fluffy must somehow be a negative thing.

“That’s right! How do we know you’re not lying! Konoe is very fluffy and very beautiful!” Asato spoke up, barging forward to stand before Clear.

“I am not lying! I can give a 99% accurate rating of your fluffiness. Please allow me to measure you, Asato-san!” Clear pulled at Asato’s hand to drag him close enough for him to fondle his tail again. “Mmm, Asato-san has a fluff rating of 73%! Very impressive!”

“This is ridiculous!” Rai huffed out.

“Yeah! This is totally ridiculous!” Aoba agreed.

“It is clear that I am the one who is fluffiest!” Rai declared, surprising everyone.

“Ah, Rai-san! I’m sorry for leaving you until last! Please give me your tail for assessment.” Clear let go of Asato and moved towards Rai, who proudly put forth his tail. Clear studied his tail with a very serious expression on his face. Aoba, caught up in the flow, leaned over to watch as Clear carefully fondled and fluffed Rai’s tail. “My goodness, it’s a tie! Rai-san also has a 78% fluffiness rating!” Rai pushed his chest out with pride as he heard the results.

“I won’t be beaten.” Rai declared, glaring down at Ren, who was now seated in Aoba’s arms.

“Wait wait wait! We haven’t judged yet!” Konoe spoke up.

“That’s right!” Asato agreed. “Let us fluff your fur, Ren-san!”

“Very well,” Ren nodded his little head and pushed his paws into Aoba’s arms to prop himself up a little so that Asato and Konoe could touch his fur. The two cats came in close and began fondling Ren’s tail and ears to their hearts content.

“He is very fluffy,” Asato murmured, and Konoe nodded back.

“Maybe Clear was right after all?”

“Of course I was right! How could I be wrong about something like fluffiness! It is my life’s passion, besides Master,” Clear spoke up with pride. Aoba, however, cringed and tried to remove himself from the conversation.

“Leave me out of this, Clear,” Aoba begged, struggling between withdrawing from the group, and holding Ren in a way that Asato and Konoe could keep touching him.

“Rai, we need an expert opinion!” Konoe called out, and was replied with a little huff.

“Very well. Allow me, dog.” Rai lifted his hand and brought it to Ren’s fur to fluffle him gently, measuring the fluff and bounce and density of his fur. “Hmm, you are indeed quite fluffy.”

“As are you,” Ren replied graciously. Suddenly, behind Aoba and Clear, a large portal opened up. Aoba turned around in astonishment to look at it.

“Ah! Midorijima! Quick, let’s go through before it closes!” Aoba yelled at Ren and Clear, jumping through the portal with haste.

“Ah! Wait for me, Master!” Clear cried out before following Aoba through the portal. The three cats were soon left alone in the forest watching the portal slowly close up.

“I guess we won’t find out who the fluffiest is after all.”


End file.
